Supermorphs 1 The Chrisis
by dark-munkee
Summary: A fictional branch the takes place a few days after book 3, I plan to add a chapter or two every day, except Sunday. I hope to finish around November 10. This is my first
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Tobias  
  
Hi I'm Tobias, You know the story, Prince Elfangor, Visser Three, all that stuff. If you don't go read the first book  
  
Speaking of the Visser, The Council of Thirteen had taken him off the Earth invasion. We were getting a new Visser, Visser Six to be exact.  
  
I was rushing to tell the others, but first I thought I would make a quick kill.  
  
I had made this little discovery late last night when I was was following our favorite controller Chapman.  
  
I spotted a mouse. It saw me me. Not quick enough though. I caught the thing. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Yes my chapters are short, but I'm trying to increase, its just hard to do when there is so little thought for each character, and originaly this was a RM2K/3 game so it will get longer.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jake  
  
Hi, my name is Jake, I was heading off to a meeting at Cassie's farm. I wondered why Tobias was so upset when he told me we needed to have a meeting.  
  
He said something about ditching Visser Three. The Yeerks retreating I had hoped originally, but I figured out that was impossible since Tobias seemed very upset.  
  
But I figured if it was bad as it seemed we could make our deaths worthwhile. I mean just last night Rachel snuk over to the Gardens, a big zoo/park, and acquired a grizzly bear.  
  
So I arrived in the barn.  
  
"Whats up?" I said calmly, trying to conceal the fact I was pretty nervous.  
  
"Oh nothing much, its just that Visser Six is trying to take over Earth." Marco cracked.  
  
Yeah Visser Three was kicked off the job,Tobias saidFound out last night while-  
  
"Don't need the whole story, Tobias,"I interrupted. I felt strange saying that.  
  
"Any leads on how to get down to the pool, BESIDES the school?" Cassie asked.  
  
Yeah, Chapman entered through McDonalds.Tobias answeared.  
  
I got a queasy feeling. Here Marco goes I thought.  
  
"I always thought super intelligent slugs would come to seek the sacred recipe of special sauce." Marco joked, like I predicted.  
  
"I think we should morph a rodent to get inside." Cassie suggested.  
  
"NO!" Rachel blurted, "No rats, when I morphed shrew it wasn't pretty, so a rat would be similar. So sadly I vote no."  
  
"Amazing!"Marco exclaimed, "Rachel turns down a mission!"  
  
"I say we do it." Cassie voted.  
  
"GOing back to hell doesn't sound fun, but someone has to say it so," Marco said, "Lets do it!"  
  
"Ok," I concluded, "Tobias, any input?"  
  
No, your the ones putting your life on the line not me.Tobias thought spoke.  
  
"Ok we're going in." I finished, finaly. 


	3. Chapter Three

NOTE:Chapters will get longer, be patient.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rachel  
  
Hi, I'm Rachel. Just another mall rat. Except when I'm morphing. Yeah, like last night I ran off to the Gardens and acquired a bear, when I did I felt like I did it to early.  
  
Me and Cassie were at a Animal Shelter looking for a rat. This is her kind of thing, so she was doing all the talking.  
  
When I say her kind of thing, I mean her only kind of thing. She knows nothing about shopping, even though we've been friends like forever. You'd think you'd learn something from shopping so much with me but nope. When I imagine her I picture a short girl in bird poop covered overals shoving a pill down a weasles throught.  
  
"SO do you have any grey rats?" Cassie questioned the volunteer, person.  
  
The guy was in his teens, and looked kind of bored, like his parents made him get the job. "Yeah..." He muttered, as he lead us to the back.  
  
There were some light grey ones. Perefect, I thought, Shrew, Trout, Rat, Whats next?. In the beginning we figured we'd morph Tiger's, Bears, Elephants, and we do, but we also morph small animals too.  
  
"We'll take those," Cassie said.  
  
The guy picked up the cage and gave it too us. "Ookay, that'll be 10.75."  
  
I pulled out my purse and give him the money. What I can't belive is its costing us MONEY to save the world. I mean does Superman ever pay to save the world, not from what Marco and Jake say. How stupid.  
  
After leaving the building we caught the bus, and had to pay for the rats too. Our system calls these public buses but really everyday they hike the prices. Maybe Grey Hound 2 would fit better, Marco said on our first trip to the Gardens to acquire morphs.  
  
When we got to Cassie's barn we called Jake and Marco.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do need help with my english paper," Casse said into the receiver, "Okay, bye."  
  
"They're on their way." she told me.  
  
Am I late? a voice said, not really said, more of a thought aloud.  
  
"Hi Tobias." I responded.  
  
Poor Tobias, he's trapped in a morph as a Red-tailed Hawk. It happened on our last trip to the Yeerk Pool. I shuddered at the thought of going back there. Too bad thats what our mission was.  
  
You two don't look like you're looking foward to tommorow night? Tobias pointed out.  
  
"Yeah pretty much," Cassie chuckled,"Not much to look foward to when returning to Hell."  
  
Jake walked in, Marco came in seconds after Jake. "Got the rats?" Jake asked cooly and all.  
  
"Yeah." I said trying to sound tough, but really I was scared.  
  
"Have you acquired them yet?" Jake asked.  
  
"We did earlier." Cassie told him.  
  
"Good." Jake said as he walked up to acquire the rat.  
  
"I can't belive I'm doing this." Marco muttered, then followed Jake. 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: See the chapters are getting longer.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Marco  
  
  
  
Hi I'm Marco, Marco the magnificent. Whatever long as it glorifies my greatness and cutness. Yes I'm absolutely cute. And hilarious. Things aren't going all that great lately, my mom died just a few years ago, my dad never got over that.  
  
Anyways I was a rat sitting outside a McDonalds. It was closed today because its supplies shipment was late. So perefect chance to bust in. The rat mind was scared. It saw a predator in the sky, just Tobias, I thought.  
  
All clear. Tobias said.  
  
He's kind of like our eye in the sky.  
  
Lets go. Jake ordered.  
  
Yes of fearless leader. I remarked.  
  
We all ran into a crack. Its funny the crack looked just like a cartoon mouse hole. We all ran inside. Soon as I was inside I calmed down. A hair.  
  
With the poor vision it was hard to decide were we were. After some careful observations, I decided we were behind the counter.  
  
Anyone figured out where we are? Jake asked.  
  
Yeah behind the counter. I informed him.  
  
Guys!!!Tobias practicly yelled, Some space monkeys are coming to McDonalds!!!  
  
I have a feeling they're after more than a happy meal. I commented.  
  
Battle morphs everyone. Jake commanded.  
  
I demorphed quickly. Not too freaky. Yeah morphing can be very freaky. I started morphing wolf. It was the only battle morph I had that would fit bellow the counter.  
  
When my eyes were still good I could see Cassie morphing wolf. Rachel morphing wolf. And Jake morphing tiger.  
  
I heard the door bust open. I was lucky because I just finished morphing.  
  
"I hate theserrrrr Gedd hostsrrrrr" One voice said.  
  
They're in the building. Tobias informed us.  
  
"Me toorrrr" Another voice hissed, well I guess growled.  
  
They said host, they're controllers, Rachel started her Xena thing, Lets take'em  
  
I was too scared to comment.  
  
Lets go. Jake ordered.  
  
The wolves ran around the counter, Jake jumped over it.  
  
I stopped. For the first time I saw Gedds. They were humanoid with one leg shorter than the other. They kept one arm on the ground for balance. In the other hand they carried a way too big Dracon weapon.  
  
These guys look as dangerous as Barney. I told my fellow animorphs.   
  
Animorph, I made that up. Just popped into my head at the time.  
  
"Andalite Banditsrrrr" One tried to yell or something.  
  
We all mobbed them. It was like an old gangster movie, where the gang surrounds the victum and practicly kills them. It was like a wolf gang with a tiger for a gang leader. I almost laughed.  
  
After they were down we trotted to the back of McDonalds and began searching for an entrance. We opened a meat locker, well I opened it. Now I was a gorilla and Rachel was a Grizzly bear, Jake and Cassie remained the same. As soon as we opened the meat locker about 4 Hork-Bajir jumped out.  
  
Rachel jumped in to battle first. Then Jake. Cassie was next. Then me.  
  
The battle was easy. We decked them. Then we stepped into the meat locker. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am an Andalite, the brother of Prince Elfangor. If I live to be two-hundred I will still be refered to as Elfangors little brother. Things were not going to well for me. at this time.  
  
The Yeerks Blade Ship caught the Dome Ship off gaurd. My Elfangor would not let me stay and fight, so he deattached the dome from our ship and it fell into one of Earths oceans. I have seen many creatures. One of my favorites is a Blue Blade. A swift blue creature with fins that seems to be the top of the food chain in this ecosystem.  
  
I had acquired it. Taken its DNA into mine so I can morph it. Morphing is where you can turn into any animal you touch. Very new Andalite technology. One the Yeerks hadn't stolen.  
  
I looked up from my dome in the sea and saw something very bizzare. A giant shadow that was blocking out my light. I knew if someone were to come for for me now would be great. My force field wasn't going to hold out much longer with all the water pressure.   
  
I had already sent out a long range thought speak to my cousins. No response yet. I had sent more than enough to Elfangor. I had assumed he was dead.   
  
I looked at the shadow. It was not a Yeerk fighter. Just an extremly big creature I called a Big Belly.  
  
I was going to ask for help again, so I cried out My fellow Andalites, this is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I am trapped in the dome in one of Earth's seas. Please help me if you are there.  
  
That wore me out. Too much on my mind. I fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Cassie  
  
Hi my name is Cassie.Yah you know the drill, I tell you about my past so here I go. I like animals. I guess its because both my parents are into them. My mom works in the Gardens Zoo CLinic, and my dad owns the Wildlife Rehabitation Clinic in our barn. Thats where we get alot of our morphs.  
  
Anyhow nows not a good time to chat about animals. We just walked into McDonalds meat locker. Jake stepped forward.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
A Taxxon jumped forward at Jake. I was the only one fast enough to react.  
  
I leapt foreward.  
  
HRRRRRROOOOW  
  
I growled right before I was about to collided with the Taxxons sharp teeth.  
  
Its mouth hit right on my head. I felt it begin to eat.... 


End file.
